dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
LPG
Detalles *'Nombre:' LPG (엘피지) **'¿porque LPG?:' es una abreviación de "Lovely Pretty Girls" *'Núm. de ex-miembros: '''19 chicas *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 2005 *'Agencia: Aquagro Entertainment *'''Sub-Unidad: Chaness GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera Debut En su debut eran un cuarteto con cuatro altas y hermosas modelos y reinas de belleza, Yoon Ah la líder y ex miss corea, Han Young la vocalista principal y una modelo élite, Da Eun la vocalista y una de las mejores concursantes del "best competion of models", Yeon Oh era la maknae y ex miss corea igual que Han Young, estas debutaron Con Su Primer Disco LPG (Long PrettyGirls) que fue lanzado en el otoño del 2005; el single del álbum se llamo "Can Can" 'una canción interpretada al "can can style", la canción les trajo gran atracción por parte de la prensa, pero ni el disco ni el single fueron un éxito a nivel comercial, aun así fue bastante parodiada en varios programas importantes de corea, demostrando gran popularidad para ser unas novatas. '2006: Arm Pillow Al principio de 2006, regresarían con una imagen mas sexy, y con su primer single homónimo "Arm Pillow" 'el cual fue bastante diferente a "'Can Can" ya que este tenia mas ritmos latinos y rítmicos, tuvieron actividades de promociones bastante limitadas, el álbum vendió mal, tan solo vendiendo 2.359 copias, debutando en el puesto #33 para su segunda semana salir del chart. '2007: Princess Of The Sea And Winter Story' Incluso después de las malas ventas de los anteriores álbums, Ellas regresarían en el verano del 2007, con "Princess Of The Sea" 'el cual es un remake de la canción del comediante Park Myung Soo, el single tendría varias versiones de la canción, el cual el grupo promocionaría todo el 2007, este anunciaría el cambio de integrantes y el abandono de la maknae Yeon Oh y el ingreso de Soo Ah. En diciembre del 2007, Ellas regresarían con un single de invierno, Titulado "'Winter Story", 'teniendo éxito relativo a diferencia de sus anteriores álbums. '2008: Salida de Hang Young, Soo Ah y Yeon Oh En el 2008 Han Young, Yeon Oh y Soo Ah, abandonarían el grupo para iniciar sus carreras solistas, se anunciaría también que el manager del grupo escogería los nuevos miembros. para que acompañasen a Da Eun. '2009: Ingreso de Yumi, Gayeon, Semi y Suyun, comeback con Lucky Girl' En 2009, volvieron como un quinteto, el cual constaba de (Da Eun, Yumi, Ga Yeon, Semi y Suyun) y grabaron un álbum, Lucky Girl. Aunque la mayor parte del disco consiste en pistas de baile, su primer (y único) single del álbum se llamó "Lucky Girl", la canción tuvo éxito relativo y fue bien recibido por sus fans, los cuales aceptaron a las nuevas integrantes. '2010: Salida de Da Eun e ingreso de Eun Byul y comeback con Doorbell Love' Da Eun anuncia su despedida de la banda debido a que decidió centrarse como actriz, ella seria reemplazada por la ex integrante del grupo "A Force" 'Eun Byul, y después regresarían con "'Doorbell Love". '2011: Comeback con I'm sorry that I'm older than you y Receso' El grupo regresa con "I'm sorry that I'm older than you", en enero del 2011, la canción llamo la atención por su cruda letra sobre los lamentos de una mujer la cual esta interesada un joven chico, que solo la ve como su vieja hermana, ademas de lanzar su álbum "LPG the special" En febrero del mismo año, anuncian que las chicas recibieron llamadas de las tres principales distribuidoras de ese país, para ser cantantes de enka (similar al trot coreano) las chicas tenían planeado firmar varios contratos e iniciar sus promociones japonesas, esperando ser un suceso. En marzo, "Angry", la versión coreana, de "We No Speak Americano" 'de yolanda be cool, la canción fue recibida con criticas mixtas. Semi anuncia su matrimonio dejando atrás la posibilidad de continuar su trabajo en la banda, mientras las demás chicas aun dudan de el futuro de la banda. Tiempo después Yoon Ah, miembro Original lanzaría su single solista, el cual fue controversial debido a la escena de ella y otro chico en una cama, siendo criticada y aborrecida por la gente conservadora de corea. '2013: Regreso Como La Tercera Generación con el primer mini album 'Filial Daugthers Generation' y la cancion Ppang Ya Ppang Ya. LPG Regresa en octubre del 2013, Ya han pasado dos años desde que nos vimos LPG, y en aquel entonces, eran sólo 5 chicas.Para su regreso en octubre con 9 miembros,eligieron miembros talentosos para actualizar el equipo, el grupo tuvo su regreso el music show champion el 9 de noviembre con su canción Filial Daughthers Generations. El 22 de noviembre LPG muestra su nueva canción Ppang Ya Pppang Ya. 2014: Debut de la primera Sub-Unidad Chaness Para el 20 de agosto del 2014 sale a la luz el single "SeSeSe" de su primer sub grupo Chaness conformado por las miembros: Jieun, Riwon, Jiwon, Songha y Rahee. 2015: Salida de Rahee, Rika, Lani, Yuju y Ahyul. Comeback con 'Slowpoke' El 25 de julio de 2015 la agencia del grupo Aquagro Entertaiment confirmó que las miembros Rahee, Rika, Lani, Yuju y Ahyul ya no pertenecían al grupo, y que no se les buscarían reemplazantes por las miembros restantes se quedarían juntas como un grupo de 4 miembros. Por otro lado la agencia confirmo que Jiwon, Riwon, Songha y Jieun se estaban preparando para hacer comeback como LPG en Agosto luego de 1 año y medio de inactividad. Para el 21 de agosto de 2015 las chicas hicieron comeback en los escenarios con el single 'Slowpoke'. 2016: Salida de Jieun y disolución El 16 de Julio de 2016 Aquagro Entertaiment confirmo la salida de Jieun del grupo, argumentando que su contrato con la empresa había terminado y ella había decidido no renovarlo, también la agencia aclaro que LPG continuara como un grupo de 3 miembros. 1 mes después Jieun firmo un contrato con la empresa DR Music y se le confirmo como una nueva integrante del grupo femenino RaNia. En octubre de 2016 el grupo se había disuelto. Integrantes De izquierda a derecha: 'Jieun, Riwon, Jiwon y Songha 'Ex Integrantes: 1era generación *Yoon Ah (Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2007 *Yeon Oh (Vocalista, Bailarina, Rapera y Maknae) - 2007 *Soo Ah (Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2008 *Han Young (1ra Ex-Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2009 *Da Eun (Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2010 2da generación *Ga Yeon (2da Ex-Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2012 *Su Yun (Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2012 *Yu Mi (Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2012 *Se Mi (Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2012 *Eun Byul (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) - 2012 3ra generación * Ra Hee (3ra Ex-Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2015 * Rika (Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2015 * Lani (Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2015 * Yu Ju (Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2015 * Ah Yul (Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2015 * Ji Eun (4ta Ex-Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2016 *Ji Won (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2016 *Ri Won (Vocalista y Bailarina) - 2016 *Song Ha (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) - 2016 Discografía ''Álbum Mini-Álbum Singles'' Galería a0119084_4a9c689139b43.jpg|Primera Generacion P20100827102840_7052099.jpg 2008011712090247103_2.jpg 26922_1374150479697_1409855155_1040381_6536138_n.jpg 20110205_lpg_01.jpg 20110205_lpg_02.jpg 20110205_lpg_03.jpg 20110205_lpg_04.jpg Videografía Archivo:LPG_(엘피지)_–_Can_Can_(캉캉)_MV|Can Can Archivo:LPG_(엘피지)_–_The_Road_To_The_Ski_Hill_(스키장_가는_길)_MV|The Road To The Ski Hill Archivo:LPG_(엘피지)_–_Arm_Pillow_(팔베개)_MV|Arm Pillow Archivo:LPG - Princess of the Sea|Princess Of The Sea Archivo:LPG_(엘피지)_–_Doorbell_Of_Love_(사랑의_초인종)_MV|Doorbell of Love File:V 풀퍼전 -NUNA-|I'm Sorry That I'm Older Than You Archivo:M_V_앵그리(Angry)_-_엘피지(LPG)|Angry Archivo:LPG_(엘피지)_–_Ppang_Ya_Ppang_Ya_(빵야빵야)_MV|Ppang Ya Ppang Ya {| border="0" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" class="article-table" style="width: 660px;" {| class = "wikitable collapsible collapsed" |- ! scope="col" style="background-color: Transparent; border-color: Transparent;"| |- ! style="background-color: Transparent; border-color: Transparent;"| Archivo:LPG_(엘피지)_–_Filial_Daughter’s_Generation_(효녀시대)_MV|Filial Daughters' Generation File:LPG - Slowpoke|Slowpoke Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDebut2005 Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KGrupos disueltos